the_tempest_bornfandomcom-20200214-history
Venaren Blackstone
Venaren Blackstone, born Venaren Jonathan Blackstone, is one of the two remaining members of the Gilnean [[House Blackstone|'House of Blackstone']] and the mercantile, family-run Blackstone Company. Venaren is also a member of the Tempest Born Company, which was once led by his cousin's friend [[Dartan Roe|'Dartan Roe']]. He is one of the leading archaeologists and marksmen in the Eastern Kingdoms, taking after his cousin, [[Velkron Blackstone|'Velkron']]. He is currently running the Blackstone Company as the sole proprietor in the absence of his cousin. Background Born on Year 8 ADP in Tol Barad, concurrent with the ongoing Second War, Venaren Blackstone was raised by two adventurous parents, his father Jonathan, hailing from Gilneas, and his mother Arya, hailing from Dalaran. Jonathan was the brother of Lucius Blackstone, the owner of the incredibly wealthy and influential Blackstone Company, an organization who's shipping and mercantile dominance were felt in the oceanic currents of Azeroth for decades. During the Second War, Gilneas' long-standing king, Genn Greymane, was beginning to construct a wall in the northern regions of the kingdom, in an effort to seal off the peninsula from the outside world. Before this happened, however, Jonathan Blackstone was dispatched by the newly formed archaeological division of the Blackstone Company to the stormy island of Tol Barad about two years prior. Seeking an unknown relic, Jonathan hunted and combed the beaches and forests of Tol Barad for months, giving his wife Arya a son in the process. They named him Venaren. Venaren's older brother, Cavil, viewed him with some bit of disdain after he was born, a trait he would carry on to their soon to be born sister Kara. Two years after Venaren's birth, Jonathan discovered something hidden near the Citadel of Tol Barad. Fearing the Orcs would seek the object of unknown power, a local Baradin army officer, Jon Flask, struck a deal with Jonathan, a deal that would ensure protection of both the artifact and Blackstone's family from the nearby Orcish encampment, but would involve Jonathan's service to his regiment. Blackstone hesitated at the offer, but accepted for his now three children (Kara having been just born during these events). The days passed, and the tensions on the island grew more and more by the hour. On June 12th, however, Jonathan heard the sounds of battle near the bridge to the southern part of the island. Believing the Citadel to be under attack, he rallied up his family and devised an escape plan for Arya and the children. She reluctantly obeyed, and the family departed for the wharfs of Rustberg as Jonathan stayed behind, fulfilling his debt to Flask. As Arya and the children boarded an evacuation ship to Gilneas, Jonathan engaged in battle with a group of Orcs while under the command of Flask. He ended up becoming one of the last five survivors of the battle, and was believed to be killed, along with Flask and the rest of the regiment. Upon securing Tol Barad, the Orcs burned the Citadel and used Rustberg's wharves as a staging ground for their invasion of Lordaeron. Meanwhile, Venaren and his family arrived in Gilneas after merely a day at sea. They proceeded from the coast to Gilneas City, in the interior of the kingdom, and registered their names at the citizenship office, filing the proper paperwork and passing the required tests to become official residents of Gilneas. Merely four days later, Greymane completed his massive wall, and the kingdom was sealed for decades. Cavil was then sent off to school just outside of Gilneas City, the rival school of his cousins, Velkron and Thomas. Two years later, Venaren followed, but attended Velkron's school instead. He practiced history, religions of the world, politics, firearm management, archery, biology and law. Not having a fondness for law or biology, he still was made to learn them anyways in order to complete his time at school. Attending school during the Third War, he began to witness the tragedies that would soon befall his family. It was a warm spring morning when Cavil left home, Ven had just arrived at school. He had no idea that Cavil was bound for Kalimdor with his uncle, Lucius, until his mother informed him that evening that his brother had left. Venaren hadn't spoken to Cavil in a few days leading up to his departure. Cavil was with the Gilneas Brigade, a secretive group of Gilneans formed by Jaina Proudmoore to assist in the colonization of Theramore Isle, in the wake of the Battle of Mount Hyjal. A few weeks later, Venaren and his family received the tragic news that Cavil had died in a shipwreck near a strange island chain. Lucius returned home eventually, weary and changed from his time in Kalimdor. Velkron heard some of the stories, but Venaren never knew much about what his uncle did across the sea, or what he saw. A few more years passed, the Lich King was born, the Forsaken broke away from the Scourge, the Worgen threat arose to the north, and the Horde was born in Kalimdor during the final years of Venaren's schooling in Gilneas City. He became very close to his younger sister Kara during this time, protecting her from what he thought was a growing threat to the north. Eventually, war broke out between rebels in the north of the isolated kingdom, and Venaren joined his cousin Velkron in the underground Gilneas City Resistance Movement, in an effort to root out the rebels. Venaren was a teen compared to the adult Velkron during this time, but he still played a pivotal role within the city during the civil war. The Northgate Rebellion broke out of this war, and towards the end of the conflict, the Worgen became a grim danger to the citizens of Gilneas. Venaren was able to finish his schooling, but just barely, as he was juggling many obligations all at once. During this time, the War in Outland was coming to an end, the Burning Legion being pushed back by adventurers on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Meanwhile, the Worgen curse spread rapidly across the northern regions before spreading into Gilneas City itself. Velkron and Venaren were forced to abandon the Resistance and head in separate directions. Venaren sought his family at their annual ball in the southern area of Gilneas City, Velkron returned home to Tempest's Reach to prepare his parents and brother for the worst. Lucius had decided to skip the family ball for unknown reasons, but the entire living bloodline was present in a massive ballroom just outside the Merchant's District. Venaren arrived as the Worgen began attacking the western regions of Gilneas. He attempted to warn his family, who were enjoying themselves and dancing at the time, but none of them paid him any mind, even as two sinister forces approached their very doorstep. With the family ball taking place a few months after Venaren's 20th birthday, the man was eager to join in the fight against the Worgen, but his attention was soon drawn to something entirely different as he stood in the massive ballroom, sprawling light fixtures and gorgeous candelabras adorning the ceilings and tables of the ornate room. This was the moment that would change his life forever. Venaren stood in the corner of the ballroom and watched reluctantly as most of his family swayed and danced to the beautiful melodies of the Gilneas City Orchestra. It was then when he felt a boom outside the building. A few family members turned in curiosity, but assumed that it was the Gilnean military conducting exercises. The boom was heard again, this time closer, shaking the entire structure to its core. Again, nobody paid much attention to the sounds. It was only when the front doors of the ballroom erupted into flames did the family abandon their ideas of jubilee. A gush of wind was felt throughout the room, and a portal was ripped open in the rear of the expansive ballroom. Two Forsaken warlocks appeared, facing the nearly forty Blackstones worriedly eyeing them from across the room. Some called out to the warlocks, asking them to identify themselves. The two newcomers simply smiled as they rose their hands up to the heavens and began to crush the ceiling above them in a complete and utter implosion of fel energy. The taller of the two warlocks (later identified as Alistair Montgomery) shouted out to the frantic family. "Your death was called upon by our employers. It will serve us well to see you crushed." The ceiling cracked and began to cave in as the walls surrounding the Blackstone family began to draw closer. The warlocks were basically manipulating the building into imploding on itself, the massive amounts of fel energy being responsible for the amount of power being radiated around the ballroom's massive structure. Venaren was quick to act, ushering as many of the young children as he could towards the front doors, which were still burning. Meanwhile, his older uncles attempted to attack the Forsaken, but were quickly strangled to death in midair. The women screamed and fell to the ground at the sight of their husbands being brutally killed, but Venaren was not paying attention, he was focused on getting the children to escape, his sister Kara being one of them. Seeing a few pitchers of ice water on a nearby table, he quickly got Kara and a few other children to grab them and began trying to douse the fire on the front doors, amidst screaming and explosions behind them. The fire subsided enough for one of the doors to be pried open. Venaren grabbed a few of the children and began to lift them over the fire and into the fresh outside air, but a bolt of chaotic energy struck Ven in the back from the non-speaking warlock (later identified as James Grell). Ven lay sprawled on the ground, convulsing and screaming in pain as the children remained in the ballroom, frightened for their lives and not having the power to escape on their own. Kara, being a teenager, attempted to complete the task on her own while Ven lay incapacitated, but it was too late. The entire building began to collapse, and as it did, the two warlocks grinned to each other and stepped through a newly conjured portal, out of sight. The ceiling buckled and gave way, massive pieces of painted marble and stone crashing down onto the remnants of the Blackstone family, pinning some, killing others instantly. The burning fires intensified, killing many more. The entire scene was chaotic and plagued with death. Venaren, having been able to regain some of his senses after the warlocks left, managed to get to his feet as the front of the ballroom started to give way, threatening the lives of the children. Ven and Kara began hurriedly picking up the children and placing them outside of the fiery exit, and just as the last child was hoisted up and placed outside, the entire building collapsed and imploded on itself, green fumes creating a hazy fog that thickened the atmosphere around the once elegant former ballroom. The grandeur of one of Gilneas' oldest buildings had been crushed in a mere five minutes. Venaren and Kara lay outside the doomed building, the children crying around them. Kara sought to calm them, but as she tried, a pack of Worgen appeared down the street from the ballroom building. Venaren eyed the new threat and drew his pistol as Kara began to evacuate the children out of the city. Ven attempted to lead the Worgen away from the escaping youth, which was mostly successful, minus one that resisted Venaren's taunts and pursued the children instead. Ven shot the three other Worgen dead, and went after the fourth, but his efforts were in vain. The children, Kara, and the last Worgen had simply disappeared. Where they went was unknown to him, and he spent nearly an hour searching in and outside of the city for them. A complete emotional wreck, Ven collapsed to his knees and sobbed at the foot of Light's Dawn Cathedral. Soon after, Ven departed the area covered in blood and emotionally disoriented, quickly finding a horse hitched down the street, he managed to flee the city before the warlocks or any additional Worgen could return. As he rode through the desolate city streets and dark countryside, he noticed that more and more towns across the land had fallen to the Worgen (around this time is when the Worgen starting experience begins). Upon arriving at Tempest's Reach to retrieve Velkron and his family, he discovered them hiding out in the basement of their home, near the Gilneas Lighthouse, awaiting their fates. Venaren informed them of what happened to the rest of their family, and decided to help lead his remaining family members out of the kingdom and towards Keel Harbor, having overheard news a day prior that Night Elven ships were docked and waiting to ferry them to Kalimdor. Upon reaching Aderic's Repose, Venaren and Velkron spotted two feral Worgen approaching them. Opting to lead Lucius and Satheria to safety, Venaren proceeded to Keel Harbor, leaving Velkron and Thomas behind to fight off the two Worgen. Thomas was then killed and Velkron was bitten by one of his attackers just before killing them. He transformed into a Worgen and fled south to Duskhaven in a blind rage. In Keel Harbor, Venaren encountered the two warlocks once more, who captured Lucius, Satheria and himself. They identified themselves to Venaren as Alistair Montgomery and James Grell. Preparing to kill Lucius and Satheria, they knocked Venaren unconscious and left him on the deck of an empty ship, planning to torture him to death. Inside the ship, Lucius and Satheria were brutally tortured and eventually killed by the two sadistic warlocks, their final moments being watched by Velkron, who had recently returned from Duskhaven after being treated for his condition by the King's scientists. With Alistair teleporting away to leave Venaren to James, Velkron appeared out of the shadows and killed James from behind. Fearing the situation was too dangerous to linger, he presumed Venaren was dead and left him on the ship with his parents' bodies, fleeing back south to Duskhaven for refuge. Just as Venaren was coming to his consciousness again, he felt an earth-shattering earthquake that rocked the ship almost to destruction. He managed to get his way onto the dock as the ship was battered and beaten by the waves caused by the earthquake. Little did he know, was that the dragon Deathwing had just returned to Azeroth. He sought his own refuge in an abandoned home in Keel Harbor, hiding in the cellar and living off of canned foods and bread for days before feeling enough energy to return to the outside world. When he emerged from the home, he was a changed man, and he believed himself to be the only Blackstone left. Terrified to confirm his fears, he found himself a horse and rode across the empty kingdom to Stormglen Village, on the southern coast, where his home was before the war. He sought his mother, Arya. Upon arriving home, Venaren could barely tell that Stormglen was once his home. Houses were torched, wagons and carriages littered the streets, abandoned and smeared with blood. Scraps of paper and parchment blew through the damp air. Ven approached his former house, half-burnt to the ground. Making his way inside, he found the foyer to be trashed with rubble and debris. Stepping over it into the family room, he found nothing, no one. Entering the study and the kitchen gave him the same result. It was only when he came to his mother's room that he found the answer he sought. A pale corpse lay in a ball on the bed, appearing as if it had been set on fire as well. His mother's dead body was before him, and he completely lost every bit of emotional strength he had leading up to discovering her. He collapsed on the floor beside her bed, in shock, unable to speak, tears flowing one by one. How long he remained there was unknown even to him. He eventually gained enough strength to bury his mother's body behind the home, where she had always wanted to be buried. Venaren departed his homeland that day, vowing never to return under any circumstances. He marched north towards the Greymane Wall, hoping to avoid any Forsaken attackers. Within a mile of the wall, he encountered a 7th Legion patrol, on a mission to secure the kingdom's lands for the Alliance once again. They escorted him to the eastern coast where he boarded a ship bound for Menethil Harbor. Boarding the ship, Venaren experienced his first flashback to the ballroom. Attempting to cast it out, he kept his eye on the horizon, about to enter the outside world for the first time. The ship docked in Menethil Harbor the following day, and as Venaren stepped ashore in the partially flooded town, he believed himself to be the only Blackstone left in the world, and set off as if that were so. Post-Gilneas Following the evacuation from Gilneas, Venaren arrived in Menethil Harbor a different man. He immediately headed towards the tavern for a drink, trying to wash away the horrid memories that were beginning to pierce his mind. Upon entering Deepwater Tavern, he met a man by the name of Henry Guile, a blockade running smuggler who was operating outside of Stormwind's area of authority. Speaking with Guile about Gilneas and about Guile's operations, Venaren decided to join the man, seeking a method to keep him occupied for the time being. Boarding Guile's ship in the harbor, the Rogue, Blackstone was given his first sailing lessons at sea by the smuggler. Sailing the Rogue south to Booty Bay, the world outside of Gilneas amazed Venaren to behold as he watched the lands pass him bay, the ship then anchored a mile offshore and awaited a shipment to be boated out to them by a small band of smugglers on the beach north of the city. Being spotted by a passing Steamwheedle Cartel patrol, the Rogue came under fire by the goblins, and Venaren had to learn the techniques of a sea battle firsthand. Providing cover fire for the tiny dinghy rowing out to the ship, the Rogue endured a heavy battering on her starboard side by the Cartel patrol ship, using it's forward cannons to inflict serious damage to the hull of the smuggler vessel. Seeing many of his crewmates dead, Ven urged Guile to leave the dinghy behind and navigate north, seeing as their frigate would be quicker on the wind against the patrol ship. Guile refused, seeing as he had a personal vendetta with the Cartel, and the cargo in the shipment was far more valuable than Blackstone had originally thought. Firing on all cannons, the Rogue finally pierced the hull of the patrol ship, just as the dinghy was reaching its port side and the shipment was being brought aboard. The patrol ship began taking on heavy water and started to sink into the warm waters of the South Seas, but not before the desperate goblins produced a flare into the sky, high enough to be seen from Booty Bay. Blackstone cursed at this and prodded Guile to leave now that they had the shipment. Henry agreed, and the ship began to limp its way out of Steamwheedle waters as it hugged the Stranglethorn coast northward. His curiosity getting the best of him, Venaren decided to investigate what was in the shipment brought aboard by the smugglers. He proceeded to the bottom deck of the Rogue and opened the large crate that was before him. Inside, was something beyond his imagination. A shining, dazzling relic of what appeared to be a lost civilization. It shone bright gold and was adorned with small crystals of varying shapes and sizes. What Guile sought with this item was clear, he aimed to make a fortune from the relic. Wondering about what other archaeological wonders existed in the world, Ven pondered the thought while gazing at the lush jungles passing him by from the top deck of the Rogue. Deciding that a life at sea wasn't for him, and that he wished to bring true honor back to his decimated family legacy, he informed Guile of his decision, and requested that he be released in a dinghy once they come within ten miles of Stormwind. Guile reluctantly agreed, not wishing to lose a good fighter in Venaren, but wanted what was best for the young man. Dropping Ven off a few miles from Stormwind Harbor to avoid detection by the harbor patrol, he rowed himself into the harbor, docking his dinghy next to a mighty Icebreaker, having just returned from Northrend. Upon climbing onto the dock, he inquired with the crew about what they were unloading. The crew members explained the war in Northrend to Venaren, who had no idea of the events transpiring. Ven explained the reason behind his ignorance and they forgave him, as he proceeded on to register himself with the Stormwind Port Authority, thus officially making his presence known in the Alliance capital city. Wading his way through crowds of merchants, travelers, criers and soldiers, Venaren stared at the sights of Stormwind in awe, never having been in a city quite as large as this. It was truly cosmopolitan in size, stretching for three miles in each direction, the densely packed yet beautifully landscaped streets, gently-flowing canals weaving their way in and out of each district and thousands of people all moving at once truly struck Venaren, making him wonder why his nation had stayed isolated for so long. He felt the sudden urge to find out, so he searched for a library amidst the bustling metropolis. Seeking a guard, he inquired where the best library in Stormwind was. The guard simply chuckled at him and pointed up, where Venaren gazed to the sky and saw the massive husk of Stormwind Keep looming over them, casting a shadow over a large swath of the city. He asked how to access the library, to which the guard simply stated: "Ask at the gates, they'll tell you what to do." Approaching the Keep, Venaren was truly without words, having only heard stories of the mighty Stormwind City while growing up in Gilneas, he never thought he'd be making his way down the streets of the city towards the famous Keep itself. Hearing the shouts of the nearby Stormwind criers announcing the return of "Deathwing," and the destruction left behind, Venaren wonders if this had anything to do with the earthquake he felt while in Keel Harbor. Arriving at the Keep gates, Venaren inquired to see the library of Stormwind. The guards agreed but gave him an escort so he did not wander about. The Keep was magnificent inside, lavish and ornate, built with the finest marble and stone that the kingdom had in its stockpile. While he did not see the king, Varian Wrynn, Ven did catch a fleeting glimpse of Varian's son, Anduin, as he was leaving a study room, the boy who would one day become king. Venaren and his escort continued onwards to the library, where Ven made his way to the history section. Spending hours in the library, and going through at least five different guard shifts, he read up on as much history as he could, discovering the reasons Gilneas isolated itself, the wars that followed, the burning and rebuilding of Stormwind, the colonization of Kalimdor, and the other races that existed on Azeroth. Finding this all to be extremely fascinating to his insatiably curious mind, Ven decided to see more of this unknown world he had just recently entered. Departing from Stormwind Keep, he navigated to the Trade District, looking for opportunities to explore the world. He overheard the shouts of a man beside the Auction House, with what appeared to be a night elven companion. Approaching the pair, Ven asked about the opportunity the man was speaking of. The man, introducing himself as James Sterling, informed Ven that he and his night elf partner, Jaren Cloudscythe, were bound for southern Kalimdor, seeking riches as well as valuable archaeological discoveries hidden amongst the sands and jungles. Venaren, excited about a chance to explore a whole new continent, agreed to their proposal. Having only needed one more companion, James told Ven to meet them at the docks the following morning, they had chartered a ship to Theramore Isle, and to bring a weapon. Having never carried a weapon in his life besides a pistol and a small dagger while fishing, Ven wasn't sure what to make of James' request. But nonetheless, he managed to find a weapons shop in Old Town that was five minutes from closing. Interrupting the owner as she was sweeping the floor to prepare to close, he asked her for a sturdy weapon that he could use while in Kalimdor. The woman laughed at him and told him that he would need more than just a weapon to survive in Kalimdor, that he would need "survival instincts." Ven took the advice to heart and listened to the woman's weapon suggestions. Having only sixteen gold pieces in his pouch from his time with Guile, he settled for a small shortsword and a wooden recurve bow with a quiver and twenty arrows. The shopkeeper told him to use the arrows sparingly, and that he would probably need proper lessons to use it correctly, but Ven insisted that he would be okay, and paid her ten gold pieces before heading off to an Inn to get some rest. The following morning, Ven met James and Jaren at the docks, where they boarded a passenger vessel bound for the west. On the voyage, Jaren showed Ven the proper technique to holding a bow, while teaching him to relax his muscles and practice his breathing technique. The voyage took the group about three weeks, as they were on a fast-frigate and not a slower merchant vessel. During the journey, Ven picked up on what the pair knew about surviving in the wilds, hunting, and sword-fighting techniques. He learned a great deal from the men, and was eager to test out his new abilities in the wilds of Kalimdor. In mid 29 ADP, a few months before Deathwing's fall, Venaren, James and Jaren marched in the jungles of Feralas, seeking to find a lost artifact from the Elven city of Eldre'Thalas (Dire Maul). Jaren knew most of the area, and led them to the gates of the city. The delved deep into the ancient catacombs and streets of the desolate elven metropolis, looking for anything that could be of historic significance to return to Stormwind. They camped in the city for four days, and only on their fourth and final day did they discover anything of importance. What appeared to be a Kaldorei ceremonial vase was seen buried half in the dirt of a small green space on the eastern side of the city. As they were carefully extracting the vase from the dirt, a band of three ogres ambushed them, incapacitating James and engaging Jaren in combat, who could not hold off the three for long. Venaren, who had more training with the bow than he did with the shortsword, drew one of his twenty arrows and lined up his target in the heat of the moment. Aiming at the head of one of the ogres, he knew the shot had to be good. With one of them turning their attention to him, he released the first arrow of his life, which sailed through the air and punctured the ogre just below the eye, spurting blood and causing massive damage to the nerves and arteries surrounding its single eye. The ogre cried out in pain, falling to the ground and flailing in agony as Venaren rushed up to it and drew his shortsword. Seeking to give the ogre a merciful and swift killing, just as he was taught, he drew the sword quickly across the ogre's neck, decapitating it before sheathing the sword and drawing another arrow from his quiver. Aiming at the back of the second ogre, he fired, striking the attacker in the mid-torso, most likely damaging an organ. Jaren seized advantage of the situation and quickly dispatched of the ogre before turning his entire focus to the third, being able to kill it with ease. Jaren congratulated Ven on his accomplishment as a fighter, saying he has much to learn but he is growing with time. The pair went over to James, who was coughing up blood and clutching his stomach, as the ogre had bludgeoned his insides in the attack. Feeling his death imminent, he told Ven to continue searching for the past, to never stop exploring, and always stay focused on his goal. He gripped the hand of his longtime friend Jaren, and passed a few moments later. The two men buried Jaren outside the city the next day, before continuing south into the flooded canyon of Thousand Needles. Borrowing a boat from New Thalanaar, the pair sailed south through the winding canyon, around towering pinnacles and against brutal heat. Reaching the border with Tanaris, Jaren warned Ven that their next stop was not the friendliest town in Azeroth, but it had its perks. Taking the path into the desert of Tanaris, they noticed a city a few miles away on the horizon. It was Gadgetzan. Having experience with Steamwheedle goblins in the past, Ven was reluctant to enter the city, but proceeded anyways, figuring he wouldn't be recognized. Jaren kept the vase in a sack which he tied to his belt as they made their way into the tavern, seeking a drink and a place to rest. The next two days they spent in Gadgetzan, with no incidents whatsoever. Over the next year, Venaren and Jaren traveled throughout Kalimdor in search of relics and fortune. Exploring ancient tombs in Uldum, unearthing Scarab vaults in Silithus, uncovering Tauren ruins in Desolace, and combing through millennia-old Elven spires in Winterspring. Feeling a sudden urge to return to civilization, Venaren requested that they depart Kalimdor for Stormwind. Jaren agreed and they traveled north to Darnassus, with Jaren touring Ven through the capital of the Night Elf civilization. Amazed with wonder at the splendor and architecture of an entirely new culture, Venaren and Jaren spent three days in Darnassus, and on the final day Ven sought the Howling Oak on the north side of the city. Upon entering the area, he kept his eyes open for anyone he recognized who had fled from Gilneas. Numerous refugees caught his eye, but none that he recognized, none including his sister Kara. Distraught from his failure to find Kara, Ven and Jaren boarded a ship in Rut'Theran in June of the year 30 ADP. Bound for Stormwind, Venaren had plenty of new skills under his belt, proficiency in ranged weapons, shortsword combat, unarmed combat, bartering, hunting, fishing, and survival skills, along with the ability to interact well with other cultures. Their ship docked in Stormwind Harbor a month later, with the two men disembarking and saying farewell for now, Jaren bound for the lands of the dwarves in the north, Venaren hoping to stay in Stormwind and relax for the time being. Recent Times Personality Velkron is very determined, loyal to a fault, and doesn't usually take no for an answer. He is headfast, courageous, but sometimes lacks the precision and patience that others do, he rushes into situations quickly, sometimes without thinking. A few of Velkron's major flaws are his troubled past, alcoholic tendencies, recluse-like ways, impatient attitude and bitter stance towards his "bestial" form. He feels responsible for the death of his family, most notably his brother Thomas and cousin Velkron (the original), and thus very rarely transforms into his Worgen form. Velkron also suffers from stubbornness. and an occasional quick temper at the mention of anything he views with disdain (i.e. Forsaken, Warlocks). Velkron is usually seen as a lone-dog when not interacting with the rest of his company. He enjoys solitude and would much rather spend time alone fishing on a beach than in a bustling tavern surrounded by strangers. He views romance as something foreign, as he usually isn't the type to "settle down," but to get quick satisfaction from women in hopes that it could quell his emotional pain. It rarely ever works, but many people don't give him the chance of getting to know him, as many are driven away by his increasingly reckless demeanor and impatient habits. Velkron receives painful flashbacks every now and then, something vitally important to understanding who he is as a person. Most notable of these flashbacks is one of a ballroom in Gilneas City, he is with his parents, and suddenly a cannonball crashes through the glass ceiling above, and the party is thrown into chaos by the Northgate Rebels. It was on this day that Velkron's life sped up and never slowed down again. After the brutal death of his parents, he has a fond hatred of all warlocks and their capabilities. However, every cloud does have a silver lining, and the same is true for Velkron. He is kind at heart, generous when possible, and doesn't hesitate to stand up for those he cares about or ideas he believes in. He doesn't back down when faced with almost impossible odds, and when he isn't stricken with emotional flashbacks, has been known to be somewhat of a humorous prankster and even a slight optimist at times. Velkron's hobbies include spelunking, exploring, travelling, archaeology, fishing, hunting, swimming, practicing sword combat, drinking, handling economic business, and the study of history. Relationships Madeleine Richardson Velkron took an instant liking to Madeleine, in a form of utmost sarcasm and disdain (quite the opposite of what you'd expect). Upon offering him a place to stay in the wake of his attack from Cavil, he instantly began to warm up genuinely to her. He was the one who initially brought her into the company, following a meeting in the Valley of the Four Winds. He admires her tenacity, her witty humor, her kindness, and her cunning ability to analyze almost any situation she is in. Recently they've formed a romantic relationship, with Vel taking a protective instinct over her, and not willing to be apart from her, feeling a sense of completion while with her. Dartan Roe Velkron and Dartan have a good history together, first meeting in the jungles of Tanaan around six months before the present day. The two have shared many good experiences with each other and are always seen supporting yet joking around with one another. Velkron views Dartan like a lost brother, and will do anything for the man. He is very protective over his friends and Dartan is no exception to this. Velkron is loyal to Dartan and to the company as well, and will follow the man anywhere, even to the death. Khardron Steelhammer Khardron was Velkron's first real non-familial friend, and as such, is treated like royalty to Velkron. The two are very close friends, and have explored much of the world together, sharing the common goal of curiosity and the tendency to discover more. Khardron, like Velkron, is very steelheaded and stubborn, so the two may clash from time to time, but always seem to work things out. They enjoy sharing ale together after a long day of digging up Jungle Troll artifacts or besieging a Qiraji city to recover a lost artifact, whichever they seem to fancy that day. Lau Stormbrew Lau and Velkron were good friends in the beginning, both levelheaded but intelligent. Both wanting to venture out and see the world, but ultimately, it was Velkron's tendencies with alcohol that made him lose Lau as a friend. Lau never believed in drinking to excess, and found Velkron's habits to be almost offensive and drew too much negative energy to the friendship, which worried the Pandaren. The two haven't spoken since Lau abandoned him at the Tavern in the Mists on the Veiled Stair in 29 ADP. The Tempest Born Company Velkron considers himself to be on good standing with most, if not all, of the members of Dartan's Tempest Born Company. A relative newcomer of about two months, Velkron is still attempting to gain the trust of the Company's tight-knit members. Ultimately, however, he has found equal counterparts who accept him for his past and present, and do not hesitate to make him feel welcome in the group. He currently has no mistrust or suspicions for any members, and holds no disdain for any members either. He does, however, hold a slight bit of grudge towards one member, although it is not out of hatred whatsoever. Elrusyan Swiftshadow Vel and Elrusyan have somewhat of a partnership since the re-emergence of Cavil Blackstone. Elrus has assisted Vel in tracking missions as well as small solo expeditions to different parts of Azeroth. Elrusyan has proved to be an extremely valuable asset to Vel's ongoing hunt of his rogue cousin, and after the many weeks of searching, has also proven to be a good and loyal friend. Assiar Vel views Assiar as a loyal friend, but also with some contempt when she goes on her sarcastic and insulting rambles towards him. Despite that, Vel considers Assi one of his closest allies and partners within the company, and would sacrifice much to keep her out of harms way. Roanne Jameson Vel sees Roanne as a helpful aide in his "Economic Department" of the Company, but he also sees her as an extremely hard worker and valuable asset to the company. He also views her as succeeding his position as the Gold Hand of the Tempest Born, in the circumstance that something may happen to him one day. He doesn't tell her this, but he definitely thinks it. Nyla Tarithian Vel looks upon Nyla as a courageous yet lighthearted woman. He is pleased to call her a friend and close confidant, and she has assisted him on his more recent missions to track down his cousin Cavil. He tries to stay out of the personal affairs between Nyla and Elrusyan, but sometimes is dragged in by Elrus anyways. Nyla considers him her "scarecrow." Solandra Eirian Vel rarely ever sees Solandra anymore, but views her as a tenacious, cunning warrior with a tendency for somewhat offensive remarks. Nonetheless, he values her presence in the company and considers her a friend. He doesn't find her quite as intimidating as others do, however. Perhaps it's his over-courageous personality, or perhaps no one intimidates him. Cavil Blackstone Cavil and Velkron have a Cain and Abel type relationship. Cain killed Abel when he saw that Abel was God's 'favored' man. Velkron (originally as Velkron) was considered the family's favorite, while Cavil was labeled an outcast and a black sheep due to the abuse from his father and his eventual shortcomings compared to his younger cousin, thus he seeks revenge on Velkron and his associates, and ultimately brings about his supposed death. Symbolically, Cavil was the first human in Velkron's 'generation' to be born, and Velkron was the first of his generation to be killed by one of his own. Cavil despises Velkron whereas Vel sought to bring justice to Cavil while simultaneously trying to speak some sort of reason into him. Trivia * Velkron has some noticeable form of OCD, favoring balance, organization, and order, and becoming a bit compulsive when these things aren't achieved in his daily life. * Velkron is one of the only members of the Tempest Born Company to not have been an active participant in the early Alliance-Horde War (Vanilla), the War in Outland (BC), or the War Against the Lich King (WotLK). He recently emerged on scene after the Cataclysm from behind the Greymane Wall. * Vel's two warswords are named Apollo (the red one) and Ceres. Apollo was named after a brave man who died during the Second Siege of Khintaset. * Vel has a golden compass in his pouch that he frequently looks out to remind himself that he's in reality. If it isn't working, then he's in one of his trance states, or he's in another plane/realm. * Velkron's alignment was formerly Lawful Good, but has since shifted to Lawful Neutral. * Vel also has an unusual tic of counting the fingers on his hands to regain the thought that he is indeed alive, the source of this is unknown, but could stem from his trauma in Gilneas. * Velkron enjoys whistling and humming tunes. * Vel is known for sometimes breaking the fourth wall while roleplaying, and occasionally emotes to describe events that could occur in the real world, behind certain character's screens. He does this purely out of humor, enjoyment, and slight sarcasm. * Vel formerly suffered from hypersexuality. * Velkron is an emetophobe. * Vel is scared of committing to a relationship because of his adventurous nature, he would be leaving someone behind most of the time. * Velkron is normally seen living in either one of four places: Booty Bay, Halfhill, Grizzly Hills, or the Ruins of Gilneas. * The name "Velkron," came from the father of the original Velkron, who fought against a disenfranchised group of High Elf criminals known as the Kron'Daar. The word "Velory" is a Gilnean term meaning the same as "Victory." Thus, when Velkron's father fought against the Kron'Daar and achieved victory, his regiment of soldiers was ecstatic at their Velory over the Kron'Daar. So he returned home, 'knocked up' Velkron's mother in happiness, and he insisted the boy be named Velkron (VEL-ory over the KRON'daar). * Vel's favorite alcoholic beverage is a Hearthglen Ambrosia. Strangely enough, Hearthglen is one of the few places he's never traveled to. * Velkron is an aspiring fisherman, competing in the Booty Bay Fishing Tournament every Sunday (if he's in the area). * The player who plays as Velkron originally wanted him to be a Hunter named Ven, but decided against it. He's glad he did. * Velkron's voice and body references are both that of actor Tom Hardy. His cousin, Venaren, also resembles Tom Hardy but has the voice of his actual IRL player. * Vel's favorite mount is either his Jade Primordial Direhorn (Azuul) or his Swift Blue Gryphon (Bal'dyr). * Vel is currently in the process of obtaining several rare mounts. He probably won't get any, however. * Velkron's favorite weapon is his Dwarven crafted Arquebus, which fires explosive rounds if needed. * Vel's Dwarven Arquebus has a name: Lucy. * His middle name, Jonathan, comes from the middle name of the player who created Velkron, and is also the first name of an ancestor in the Blackstone bloodline. * Velkron used to have jet black hair, but after emerging from the rainy state of Gilneas and exposing himself to sunlight, his hair lightened into a brownish and his skin became tanned. * Velkron's player's name is Tyler, and he hails from North Carolina, in the United States. (EST time) Category:Story - Velkron Category:Story - Characters